every_witch_witfandomcom-20200213-history
Ruby Fletcher
' History:' Ruby was adopted on the day of her birth by Duggie and Kristine Fletcher. Due to her photographic memory- which all magical people have- she can remember feeling confused while she was carried away from her birth mother who she could hear sobbing and crying in the background. Ruby had never been allowed to show emotions other than anger as she was taught that showing positive emotions was a weakness that could be used against her. The only day of the year she received attention and affection from her parents was Christmas day because her adoptive father refused to let her go without happy Christmas memories. She wasn't treated kindly. Ruby was never physically or sexually abused through her childhood, but she was mentally abused.' ' At the age of thirteen, Ruby's mother noticed that Ruby had an interest in playing the piano. For the next two years, Kristen taught Ruby how to play. This was the only time in Ruby's childhood where her mother spent time with her and made her feel like she loved her. At fifteen, Ruby started being trained to lie, fake her identity, and how to get herself out of trouble. This was her training to join the family business of saving zombies from the council. Her first assignment as far as we know was Phillip's case, her only case which she was assigned to at the age of twenty-seven. In the second book, it was discovered that Ruby's magical presence was even stronger than the chosen one- who was supposed to be the most powerful witch in the world. The reason Ruby's presence was stronger than Emma's wasn't given in this book. However, in the third book, we are given a clue. Duggie was furious with Ruby when he learned she had given her magic to the council in exchange for Emily having hers back. (Ruby was born with chosen one blood but never gained the chosen one magic or status. Being a witch with chosen one blood but no chosen one magic or status made her magic unique and the reason wasn't clearly or fully explained.) Ruby asked her father he was so upset about her exchanging her magic for Emily's. Duggie told her that her magic was important and special because of something she didn't know about. Ruby told him she knew, but Duggie said he wasn't talking about her having chosen one blood without the chosen one strength magic. Ruby asked him what he was talking about but Duggie wouldn't give her an answer. He told she better hope the council didn't "find out what she was." It was this sentence, and the fact that Duggie threatened to erase her memory if she asked him about it again, that made us wonder what he had meant. It had brought up the question of, "Is Ruby not just an ordinary witch?" And "was this a hint that we're going to learn something shocking about Ruby later on?" In the second last chapter of the fifth book, Ruby was told by adoptive parents and biological mother that she was one of the two most powerful witches in existence known as Superiors. Superiors were extremely rare, Ruby was the second one to exist and Kira Archer was the third. A Superiors magic has almost no limit to what it can do with the except being harm to her others, though funny enough, her magic is the only thing that can kill her- she'd have to purposely use her magic to end her life. Personality: 'Ruby started off being mean and neglectful. She didn't like being bothered and she played by her own rules for the most part. As we learn more about Ruby, we start to realize that her personality was caused by her upbringing. Her parents put tons of pressure on her and were neglectful to her wants and needs. Halfway into the second book, Ruby seemed to be slowly changing. She started opening up and showing various emotions. Over the next couple of years, Ruby continued to improve on being kind, patient, and understanding. However, it wasn't until the year after the birth of her twins when Ruby really started to change after enlisting the help of her niece Emily. By the time her last year at the Academy ended, Ruby was almost a completely different person. Still easily frustrated with a temper, but much more caring, sweet, and friendly. Throughout the rest of the series, Ruby didn't change much more but did become a little more loving and patient. '''Every witch student: Welcome to the Academy ' '''“''I'm going to strangle whoever did this to me.” Ruby - Emily''